


My Mistress and My Lady

by DtheC



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arcadia Gay, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Domme Max, Domme Rachel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gay, Handcuffs, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Objectification, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sadomasochism, Sub Chloe, Verbal Humiliation, humping, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DtheC/pseuds/DtheC
Summary: Chloe has been a bit on the stressed side between work and studies in some of her upper level classes. Somehow, by some magic she finds time for a scene with her Mistress, but it does not play out precisely like she expected.





	My Mistress and My Lady

_Disclaimer_ : The characters and concepts of the Life is Strange universe belong to DontnoD, Square and the like. I earn nothing from this and make no claim to the rights of anything contained herein, except for my own tastes.

*`*

 

Chloe couldn’t see a damn thing. Cold metal pressed against her wrists, tight enough to be a fair bit more than ‘slightly’ uncomfortable. Everytime the other woman in the room was silent, she could not help but shift in the bed. Her head turned this way or that in pursuit of a telltale sign of where Rachel was, what she was doing, why she was leaving Chloe nude, laid out, _waiting._ She turned her head to her left, shifting weight from one side, one shoulder to another. In what was, moments ago, a silent room, Chloe heard a familiar, steady, patterned clicking.

 

It was rapid and metal on metal. Were it any closer to her left ear she might guess it was the sound of the key to one of these cuffs tapping against it. That made no sense, though. Rachel had been promising her any number of terrible and great things (and they were not mutually exclusive) for a week. There was no reason to cuff her and then immediately let her go. The clicking continued and she felt nothing, no perceptible weight on the cuff. _Oh of course,_ Chloe thought, unable to help but grin. _My Newton’s Cradle._

 

_Click-Click, Click-Click._

 

The familiar pattern repeated on and on. Under normal circumstances it was somewhat comforting. Now, considering that it was the only noise she could perceive in the room, it only heightened his discomfort. There were many games afoot and she was beginning to suspect that one of them was to see who had the patience required to wait for the other to make a sound first. Rachel had the advantage, on that front. Wherever she stood or sat in silence in the room, she could see Chloe, exposed and at her mercy and watch how she shifted uncomfortably. _She’s enjoying it more than I am,_ Chloe thought.

 

The other major advantage, of course, was that sooner or later her arms were going to start to get sore. That was _kind of_ the point. Chloe shifted again atop fresh sheets. Her imagination was starting to do its work. Deprived of her sight and with no sound but the steady click-click of the Newton’s Cradle, Chloe couldn’t help but think about _what_ Rachel was doing right now, where she existed beyond the range of Chloe’s limited senses. Perhaps touching herself, grinning at Chloe’s squirming form, watching the blush set into her face, neck, upper chest. Rachel always said that the most amazing part of getting one of them under her thumb was watching them turn red, listening to them stutter, sensing their self-consciousness as they remembered how to plead for the things they wanted.

 

Chloe closed her legs tightly, stretching them. If she thought too much about those things, a new problem was going to arise much sooner than it was already sure to. She tried to focus on the pillow beneath her head and neck instead but that just lead to the sensation of sheets against her back, her ass and legs and the reminder that she was bared for the room as a whole and had not so much as heard or felt a sign of Rachel in long enough that she could audibly hear the Newton’s Cradle dying away. Frustrations were beginning to build no matter how much she tried to tell herself to stay quiet, that Rachel’s last words to her had been a promise, not a threat: ‘if you make a noise, you get the gag.’

 

Chloe had known even then that it was inevitable, but if it meant that the quiet ended, she was considering breaking early. She could count on both hands (assuming they weren’t cuffed to literal bedposts) the number of days she had not spent working or studying in the last few weeks. The idea of spending her day off having _any_ kind of intimate time with one of them, much less an actual scene had been heavenly. Chloe couldn’t say that she wanted that scene to consist of silence and waiting. To make matters worse, her earlier arousal was beginning to worsen.

 

She turned her head again, trying to catch any kind of hint of where her lover, where her mistress was. _Rachel might leave the room for what, a few seconds, but she’d never actually leave me in this state._ Everyone knew there were safety issues to consider when someone was bound in a way that put strain on a body part and Rachel was the one who helped _them_ learn about safety. This was not the kind of situation where you could leave your partner bound and unsupervised for any period of time, it simply wasn’t safe.

 

_Somewhere in this room she’s watching me and smirking that Rachel smirk, that one that says, ‘this is how you know you’re mine.’_

 

When she felt herself beginning to warm, Chloe tried to still her legs, to resist squeezing them tight. It definitely had something to do with the way that the sheets clung, just briefly, teasingly to the back of her knees, thighs and ass when she shifted. The sensation that might have been barely noticeable under other circumstances was here and now inescapable and constant. All thoughts of how she could be using this time to study for 302 were given a back shelf as Chloe focused on that feeling, that touch.

 

Somewhere in that room, Rachel was quietly waiting on her to break, toying with perhaps her crop or maybe even the new flogger she had been promising to Chloe, one that was hers and hers alone. The idea was enough to worsen the situation. Beneath the blindfold, Chloe closed her eyes tight and realized she wasn’t sure if she wanted to imagine it or not. While it sounded fun, imagining it might heighten the anticipation and she did not know precisely what Rachel was playing at. _I hope it’s the rainbow flogger I saw. We need a little bit more pride in this apartment._ After a moment’s consideration, it was unlikely to be the flogger. She was, after all, cuffed and on her back.

 

The Newton’s Cradle continued to click away, but it was slow now, agonizingly slow. Chloe decided she was doing herself more harm than good by paying attention it. The more she shifted against the growing soreness in her arms, the more she thought about what _could_ be happening or what _should_ be happening the worse she wished a hand was free for any number of delicious tasks. She needed to stay calm and be still if she was going to wait out whatever game Rachel was playing. _If I can there might be a reward in my future._

 

Chloe would turn red admitting it and wouldn’t do it around anyone but the two of them, but she looked forward to when her partners rewarded her. Whether it was a funishment or something else, they were _clever_ about it, and deviously so. Besides, and again, she wouldn’t admit it to anyone but her lovers, but she _enjoyed_ hearing them praise her stamina, her endurance, her persistence. She liked to be told that she had done well. It just had the often unintended consequence of making her more susceptible to falling into the lighter tiers of what she had learned only a year ago now was called ‘subspace.’ It was hard to say from moment to moment who was more likely to put her there but she damn well knew who enjoyed it the most: she did.

 

Her silent world burst into life.

 

“There,” Rachel told her from the foot of the ‘guest’ bed. They used the ‘guest’ bed for one on one play scenes for a variety of reasons but the easy to access bedposts had to be the biggest, if Chloe were to guess. “Don’t you feel good? You can answer.”

 

“Yes,” Chloe whispered, though her breath hitched as she felt one of Rachel’s fingers trace along the contour of her left foot. “I feel better.” It was true, too. Despite still feeling hyperaware of the sheets beneath her, Chloe had to admit that for some time now-and she was not sure how long-she had been able to relax. The click-click of the Cradle was gone completely and she could not recall it even stopping.

 

“Why do you feel better?” Rachel asked her, thumb pressing into the heel of her foot. The woman’s nail dug in and Chloe hissed as she inhaled. “Answer, pet.”

 

“Mistress is touching me,” Chloe murmured.

 

“Is that it?” This time she spoke with laughter in her voice. It was not the most dominant (pun intended) feature of her tone but Chloe heard it there under the low and sultry teasing. This time there was no question of why she felt her face heating up.

 

“I don’t know, Mistress,” Chloe answered. That felt like an honest answer. She had not come, she was still horny and it was not being helped by the way Rachel’s fingers worked across the arch of her foot or the occasional feeling of the woman’s nail digging into the skin. Even still, she felt objectively better. At least with this physical contact she knew where Rachel was at all times. She shifted her arms. The tension there was starting to become more than she could ignore.

 

“You’ve been running, running, running for six weeks now. Never stopping, never breathing. I’ve had to remind you to eat, to come to bed, to tell me when you were unhappy. Today, I wanted to give you the things you’ve been craving, take what I’m craving, but I wanted you to see that the world wouldn’t end if you just slowed down, if you just let yourself relax.” Relaxing was a bit of a strong term for being shackled to bed posts, but then, she did feel just, _good._ “Do you understand, Chloe?”

 

“I g- I mean, yes, Mistress. But if that’s all it was, why the cuffs?”

 

“Because I enjoy seeing you wiggle around and pretend you’re not having fun,” came the simple answer. Rachel released her and made a humming sound in the back of her throat as she sat down on the bed. She was not as far up as Chloe would like. After all of that time, she wanted to kiss the woman, to taste her lips, to pray and hope that those lips might find their way elsewhere. She was going to risk begging when the weight at the end of the bed shifted again and she felt Rachel’s thumbs dig into the arch of her right foot. She exhaled sharply as pleasant sensations rose from the bottom of that foot up to her core. “Careful, pet. I will take away your words if you speak out of turn. Do you understand?” Chloe’s face flamed red, she tried to tilt her head down and glare in Rachel’s direction through the blindfold but the effort was wasted energy. “I said do you understand me?” her kneading thumbs slowed.   


“Yes, Mistress,” Chloe responded, though it pained her to do it. Rachel knew how vocal she was as she became aroused. It wasn’t her fault and as much as she knew both of the women had agreed to work with her on it, she sometimes still wanted to pout at the idea that she was being asked to keep it down. The urge to pout or frown was washed away as she felt soft warmth against her toes. Rachel lifted her foot slightly from the bed. The sensation of the lips pressed against the tip of her big toe was enough to jack Chloe’s neediness up by a few notches. She could feel the pucker of her Mistress’s lips, the slight texture shift caused by her pale pink lipstick and even the vaguest sense of her mouth parting against the tip. Chloe felt the warmth of her core as her netherlips throbbed and her thigh muscles quivered.

 

There were moments when being cuffed and unable to reach down were torment. There were other moments when it was torture. This was worse than both of those combined. After all of this time unable to shake being aware of the sheets clinging to her thighs and ass when she moved the sensation of Rachel’s lips opening and slowly taking Chloe’s big toe into her mouth was tactile overload. It was difficult to do with the angle at which they hung when Chloe strained against the cuffs, but she nearly squeezed her fists shut at the feeling. Not even clenching her jaw stopped the whine from escaping her throat, though.

 

This had been Rachel’s plan all along, not a funishment but to make her sensitive and make her sore. There was something so _fucking_ erotic about being cuffed to begin with that adding this on top made the toes of her left foot curl and uncurl. She could not even spare the brainpower to imagine the punishment for whining. Rachel could gag her, she could bite her, slap her tits, her pussy, do it all and more as long as Chloe could take the memory of the soft suction of her large toe and the sound it made pulled from Rachel’s mouth with her to her grave.

 

She did not consciously reason at _first_ that it was too late now and she might as well make whatever noises she wanted: it started out far more subconscious than that. When the air cool air of the room hit her toe, Chloe whined again. She heard snaps being undone somewhere close to her head and knew what was coming. _That_ was when she accepted that she was going to be gagged and maybe even punished for her transgression and chose to make the most of it.

 

“Thank you, Mistress,” Chloe groaned. “Thank yo-” The familiar taste of the rubber ball gag met her tongue as Rachel settled it into place. She was forced to open her mouth slightly wider than comfortable and lift her head. With her cooperation, Rachel was able to secure the gag into place behind her head by a couple of clips in the back. Chloe squeezed her knees together tightly once more and this time she got a soft throb of pleasure at the sensation that made her gasp against the gag. It was not satisfying, if anything it made it worse. Chloe was beginning to feel damp.

 

“Chloe, I’m going to need you to snap a finger within the next five seconds, so that I know you can give me the signal. Nod if you understand.” Chloe nodded, eager. She groaned her frustration into the ball. Rachel did not care if she made noise once gagged: Rachel _enjoyed_ the sound. It turned her on more than many things about their more risque play. Chloe indulged her Mistress and herself, in this case. “Good girl, now do it.” Again, desperate for some sensation at one of her most needy areas, she squeezed her legs tight. Speaking of tight, the knuckle of her middle finger felt stretched a little as she forced it down to meet her thumb and produced a loud snap which resounded through the room.

 

Rachel did not immediately say anything to that but Chloe knew she had done it right. Pairing that with Rachel’s praise, she just wanted some kind of contact, any kind. _Dig your nails into my arm, pull my hair, slap me, kiss me anywhere, just do something._ There was the distinct sound of fabric rustling and Chloe let out a soft moan at the idea that just out of her reach, beyond the realm of her understanding and observation, Rachel stood nude before her. _God, please, fuck, just touch me._ There was a touch of sorts, a soft caress along her cheek, up her left arm, and then the bed shifted as Rachel climbed up onto it.   
  
If this scene was not going to be about pain, then Chloe was fine with that, but if it was just about teasing her until she was begging, then Rachel was going to find her in that state very soon. She felt the woman’s warmth above her and pulled upward against the cuffs as that hand returned, tracing down her chest. At first, Rachel caressed her left breast softly, lovingly. It was enough for Chloe to begin to ask her for more, words stifled around the gag. She was becoming painfully aware of drool beginning to pool beneath it. A thin trail of it slipped out from her lips when Rachel suddenly seized and twisted her left nipple, hard enough to make Chloe scream into the gag, her hips lifting off of the bed.

 

Chloe was not sure how long they had been there, now, but she had left ‘aroused’ behind long ago. Some soft warmth again waited millimeters above her big toe, confusing Chloe as she felt Rachel’s teeth close along the underside of her right breast. The nip made her jolt slightly, and when she did her foot rose and she realized, as much by Rachel’s slight pause as anything else, that her toe was pressing against her Mistress’ labia. Chloe eagerly sought to please, prodding her foot higher, slightly farther back. It was not really feasible for her to rub Rachel’s pussy like this, but she could give her inner lips some attention and, eager to be able to do _something_ for her Mistress, she did. Eventually her toe found the hard nub of Rachel’s clit. This time the blonde above her did not stop, but for the first time so far, pressed her lips against Chloe’s chin and then her throat. Chloe threw her head as far back as she could, and began to rub Rachel’s clit with her toe.

 

“Do you hear that?” Rachel asked her. “I timed things so well.” The woman’s voice was self-congratulating, bragging even beneath tones of lust so thick that Chloe felt like she was in for a particularly heavy session. “Are you eager for it, pet?” Chloe did not know what she was supposed to have heard and she grunted her confusion as best as she could. Enticed and enjoying the sensations, though, she did not stop toeing her Mistress. Pain was delicious, but this was clearly supposed to be a calmer scene, one in which she learned the lesson of _slowing down_ and _enjoying_ herself and that was fine by her.   
  
_Not to mention, I’ve never gotten to do this to her before,_ Chloe thought to herself as she continued to work Rachel’s clit. There was no way the woman was not as sensitive as she was by now. With direct stimulation, Rachel was either going to get uncomfortable or go over the edge soon. Whatever this _thing_ was that was coming, it wasn’t going to change that Rachel would have to move soon or come. Chloe decided to focus on the sensation of her toe against Rachel’s clit, the ball of her foot allowed to press against her Mistress’ sex. She must have truly done well to receive this reward.

 

After a few moments she became aware of a couple of things at once. First and foremost: her Mistress was beginning to roll her hips against Chloe’s foot. Second, either there was a robber in the house and they were about to end up the top comment on a reddit thread entitled, “most awkward thing you’ve seen while breaking into someone’s house” or what Rachel had asked her if she was eager for, was the return of their mutual partner. _If she has Max in on this, I swear to god I might come without anyone touching my cunt._ Chloe tried to focus on her Mistress as she felt both her own need reaching levels that were enough to reduce her to groaning. She could even sense her Mistress’ edge approaching.

 

She wanted to make Rachel come. It had taken Rachel a while to get used to the idea that Chloe’s feet were such an intense erogenous zone for her. Hell, the first few times, Chloe had actually earned a swatting on the ass by laughing not at the sensation but at Rachel’s _confusion_ on how to start, especially when she had seemed unsure from what angle she ought to suck on Chloe’s toe. Yes Rachel had come around and even, at Chloe’s urging, had allowed Chloe to occasionally perform similar acts on _her_ feet, but _this,_ this was special and no matter how much she wish she had a tongue, a finger, both, a toy or any number of things between her legs, Chloe was _desperately_ thankful. If Rachel came for her like this, it was a treasure. Her Mistress’ juices already coated her at the point of contact.

 

The door to the room swung open audibly and she listened for Max’s reaction. As her Mistress apparently allowed herself to continue toward a building climax, making sounds of enjoyment and appreciation, her Lady produced a clicking sound from her mouth. By the sound of things she was only a step or two away from the foot of the bed. It was a noise that made a portion of Chloe’s mind instantly come to attention, the way Rachel’s voice growing low or a palm against her throat might. In this case, she thought it might be her Lady’s way of saying that she and her Mistress _had_ been in on this together. The part of her mind that jumped to attention at the noise did its best to balance helping Chloe suddenly increase pressure against Rachel’s rolling hips and the sound of Max preparing to ( _to who knows what_ ) join in. There was little it could do, though to distract Chloe when Rachel’s cut, warm and wet, pressed more heavily first against the ball of her foot and then against her toe.

 

She did not care that she groaned loudly. She did not care that Rachel almost fell atop her, collapsing forward, or that her toe passed deeper into the woman than before, that she felt her Mistress’ inner lips quivering around it. Wet warmth, her Mistress’ juices trailed down her toes, along her foot. A part of Rachel’s cunt tried to close around her toe and then released it as she moved but her Mistress still did not stop rubbing against the ball of Chloe’s foot until she was good and satisfied, until her lips were parted with an overload of sensation, until her enjoyment was audible. Chloe’s chest heaved, rapidly, unevenly and she loosed a noise she could not name that was enough to draw someone’s attention. Max spoke her name with some concern and Rachel rolled to her side.

 

Embarrassed, Chloe tried to tell them everything was alright and to calm the odd, almost inexplicable sob that emitted from her chest. She was not sure what it was about nor why her eyes briefly watered but she still squeezed them shut when the blindfold momentarily rose. Light rushed in from windows on the far side of the ‘guest’ bedroom.  When she opened them again, her Lady was standing above her, half undressed, chest exposed and pants missing, looking down at her with some sort of almost cloying love.

 

“Aww,” Rachel muttered, as Chloe got used to the light again. She knew that the tear that had risen inexplicably to her eye was trailing down her sweat-stained face now and she pushed against the bed to scoot farther up it, pulling some stress off her suddenly screaming arms. “Someone got a little overwhelmed.” She heard no mockery in her Mistress’ voice, so she used the moment to greedily steal a look at Rachel’s exposed breasts, watching the way her chest heaved with her heavy breaths. If Chloe was any kind of judge, she had done well. She hoped she had. Rachel looked as if she had enjoyed it more even than Chloe.

 

Her Lady settled the blindfold down on Chloe’s forehead, allowing Chloe a moment to see as she came around the bed. _Is she going t-_ Chloe groaned and did not care how loud it was. The brunette was leaning half over the bed and, though she had not quite gotten up the _courage_ to try it ever before, Max, looking as if she were quite frustrated to have missed Rachel and Chloe’s play, bent down and took Chloe’s left big toe into _her_ mouth. _Oh I think we both know why you’re doing that,_ Chloe thought, but she could not bring herself to complain. If roles were reversed she would have eagerly cleaned Rachel’s come from Max’s… well, from Max’s anywhere.

 

Her Lady seemed to enjoy the response because, she sucked hard on Chloe’s toe and watched as Chloe’s hips lifted from the bed. Max’s tongue traced over every ridge and contour of her toe as she pulled back. A thin trail of spit linked her bottom lip and Chloe’s toe, not unlike the probably _clear_ trail which lead down Chloe’s chin. Unfortunately it was enough for Chloe to begin to lose her sense of control. Her hips rose and fell a couple of times of their own accord. Settled on the end of the bed beside Max, Rachel chuckled.

 

“I think your girl needs something,” Rachel told Max.

 

“I think she does too,” her Lady’s face was not clear of a red flush of its own. Maybe Rachel had set this up in part to give Max a chance to build up to this moment? It was not an idea that Chloe would put past either of them and in that moment she didn’t care if it was all spontaneous or pre planned as most of their scenes were. She just knew that if she did not get to touch or get touched soon, a part of her was going to shut off. Chloe nodded eagerly and spouted nonsense against the gag. It began as begging, as _prayer_ but devolved more and more as Max trailed a finger up and down her ankle, lightly, and simply _watched_ as if the very sight of Chloe in this state was stimulation enough. “Stick around all you want,” Max told Rachel, “but pass me the keys.”

 

There was no hesitation, no discussion. Rachel retrieved a set of cuff keys which Chloe had not even _thought_ of looking for, ostensibly from the table at about level with her head. Unfortunately, Chloe could not be sure because when she turned her head to follow the nude woman’s movements, her own arm blocked Rachel momentarily from sight. Max took the keys when Rachel offered them and from the foot of the bed reached toward Chloe, dangling them at Chloe’s eye level.

 

“You know,” her Lady told her. “I think you can keep your eyes, but your mouth isn’t needed yet.” _Yet._ The word held the promise of getting to worship her Lady in more ways than one. It also made Chloe’s hips rise of their own accord again, which was made somehow more embarrassing by being seen. She flushed bright red under Max and Rachel’s stares. Was Rachel just going to watch or was she going to play? It was hard to tell, it was hard to _read_ these two and maybe that was because all she wanted was taste and feel and release. She had been patient and still for a while and now she was back to wanting more and what she wanted now was to come.

 

For a moment she half-hoped that Max was going to release one or both of her hands but not only would that take away a bit of the fun (even if a bit that was beginning to hurt more than she had expected it would) it would also make it impossible to resist touching herself. If she did that, her Lady or her Mistress or possibly even both might issue long-term punishments. There was one rule and only one which she followed at all times: never touch without permission. Oh, sure there were other rules she was _supposed_ to be following, but pushing those boundaries often resulted in more fun than not.

 

When her Lady had deposited Chloe’s keys somewhere she could see them, Chloe was treated to soft kisses which spread not from her throat down as her Mistress’ had, but from the tip of her toe up. Max’s apparent _all in_ on Chloe’s partiality to her feet was evident, but there was something more distracting than even that. At the rate her Lady was going, nipping, kissing, suckling along the flesh on the inside of her ankle, calf, thigh, it was only a matter of time before- _oh!_

Her hips lifted immediately from the bed as her Lady kissed her labia once, twice and then, carefully spreading her outer lips apart, sucked her arousal briefly from her core. Max pulled back and looked up at her with clear enjoyment on her face but also pride. It was this regal look, this look that said, ‘ _Yes, I did that to you’_ that made Chloe request Max allow her to substitute ‘my Lady’ for ‘miss.’ It was more fitting for her lover, especially in the throws of a scene or when Max exercised the power Chloe gave her over her. She was certainly doing so, now. Forced to resort to such basic sounds, she whimpered to show her displeasure of Max pulling away from her core. Didn’t she realize that Chloe had already been laying there, desperate and half-begging for _who knows_ how long?

 

When the woman began to climb off of the bed, Chloe did her best to yell a ‘please no’ through the neon green gag in her mouth. Rachel, who had so far been watching with some amusement, a hand resting between her legs on the edge of the bed, laughed at her expense. It only made things worse. Chloe tried to glare at her, but Max passed between the two, blocking Chloe’s vision of her Mistress and, whether intentionally or not, placed her exposed tits just above where Chloe could have reached them to taste, to suck, to flick if it weren’t for the damn gag. She whined again, but the noise died in her throat as her Lady came back down. She had not simply been teasing, Chloe realized. She had been retrieving something.

 

Chloe blinked twice and forced her lust-addled mind to try to focus, try to analyze what her Lady was holding. Long, wood, thin. She understood what the objects were only when Rachel leaned up and around Max, and made an appreciative noise in the back of her throat.  _ Clothespins,  _ the still rational part of her brain told her. The head of one of these pins traced around Chloe’s belly button and down to her waist. She lifted her head to Max’s eyes and blinked twice, trying to read the woman’s intent. Her Lady left her little time to wonder as the wooden head bit into the flesh of Chloe’s right thigh. This was, she thought, simply a holding position for them. The flesh of the thigh, specifically as one went higher, was not necessarily going to produce the most intense reactions. Even aware of that, she cried out all at once in an unexpected burst of sensation, not caring that ball gags were not the best at blocking screams. Everything felt a little  _ more  _ in the moment. 

 

While her Lady rubbed and squeezed at Chloe’s breasts, she spent the next couple of minutes teasing Chloe time and time again, positioning and repositioning one pin after another until three lined the inside of her left thigh, and two the right. Perhaps on the last one her Lady realized how great Chloe’s need had become because instead of pulling away to continue teasing her breasts or bringing new sources of pain, Max gestured for Chloe to lean forward and rose up along the length of her body. Her Lady’s hands did not fumble with the snap behind Chloe’s head. In one moment her sore jaw was stretched by the gag, and in the next it was free and, groaning, she let it ease shut. Sighing as Max removed even the long unused blindfold, Chloe matched eyes with her.

 

“Thank you, my Lady. Thank you, I don’t- I don’t deserve-” the sharp sting of Max’s open palm against her cheek came all at once. It was enough for Chloe to thrust her hips against Max’s knee, almost knocking one of the clothespins loose but still getting just the slightest bit of pressure on her core. This time when she whined it was not sheer practicality, but supplication.

 

“You know the rules, don’t you?” her Lady asked. Chloe nodded eagerly to say that she understood, she knew what she had done wrong. Besides, it wasn’t as if Chloe hadn’t been _hoping_ for precisely that response. Max knew it, Chloe knew Max knew it, but the game continued. Her Lady reached up, and wiped the drool from Chloe’s chin with two fingers, fingers which immediately pressed at Chloe’s lips, insistently. “Good, now clean yourself up.” She took the fingers into her mouth, sucking, not to remove saliva- that would have made little sense-but again as further supplication. Her Mistress had wanted something more or less gentle, her Lady did not. Chloe loved both ideas and also thought there was not much she would not ask for if it meant she could come soon.

 

“Has it been good all this time or as disobedient and troublesome as it’s acted since I got home?” Rachel seemed to _think_ and Chloe wanted to glare at her but knew she might earn another slap if she did. It was okay to _pace_ those things. Besides, it was hard to pull a face when you were sucking your Lady’s fingers, still.

 

“Honestly, she started acting out the minute she saw you.”

 

“I wish you wouldn’t personify it so much,” her Lady murmured chidingly, getting into the role of being cruel and objectifying, even though Chloe knew on a conscious level that she was anything but. “I guess what I mean to say is that it is acting quite desperate and making a mess of the sheets. Does it deserve to come before I put its mouth to more suitable work?”

 

“Oh,” Rachel said, looking at Chloe as if she wasn’t sure. Chloe nodded eagerly, pleading with her eyes. Max pulled her fingers from Chloe’s mouth but still she did not speak. What were the point in words? Her Mistress and Lady knew her well. They would understand her need, her desperation without the need for the words they wanted her not to indulge in. “I’m going to have to say that should be left up to you.” Chloe frowned, worriedly. If Max was feeling particularly kind, it wouldn’t matter. If on the other hand this was a vindictive day… well it had already been so long. She hoped it was not.

 

“Well, would you like the chance to ask?” Max was leaning close to Chloe, now. This close, Chloe could see that there were more freckles than usual on her face: she _had_ gotten a lot of sun the last few days. “Do you want a chance to plead before your Lady?” Chloe nodded, eager despite herself. Max leaned back so that she was straddling Chloe’s legs, just below her thighs and then, one hand pulling each clothespin from the fleshiest part of her thigh, Max gestured for her to go on. Apparently, her Lady had decided that she was too impatient for the clothespins and abandoned the idea. It was necessary sometimes to alter scenes and if Max had read something in Chloe that Chloe had not noticed yet, that was only good. The speech centers in her brain fired back into gear, which did not stop her from flexing her hands with a desire to touch- herself, her Mistress, her Lady, something, anyone.

 

“My Lady, I am so close, so desperate,” this was admission and pleading all in one. “I want to come, please. Please let me come.” She softened her voice and brought it down to a whispered prayer, closing her eyes and bowing her head. “If you can find the mercy in you, my Lady. I need it. I’ll do _anything._ I’ll beg, I’ll kneel, I’ll kiss your feet, taste your-”

 

“That is enough,” Max declared, that same regal tone of authority in her voice which made Chloe whimper to hear. “A pitiful display,” Max murmured again. “Weak. A slave to your cunt.” Cheeks flaming, Chloe nodded eagerly. She _was,_ to it and both of them. Rachel had taken to openly rubbing herself as she observed, apparently content to watch. “That’s what you are, isn’t it?” Chloe nodded, though Max was beginning to smile a big deviously which made something in her want to frown and argue. “Yes, weak willed, a cunt and a tongue for me to use.” The urge to respond with something snarky must have shone in her eyes because her Lady delivered one more quick, stinging slap across her cheek that made those eyes shut. She groaned at the sensation and her lips again lifted.

 

“Very well, I think it knows its place, for now.” Max pulled away from her, the opposite of what Chloe wanted. When the brunette retrieved and used the cuff keys to free first one wrist and then another, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. Her arms dropped, heavy to her side and Chloe leaned back, the tight ache of her arms, stretching their endurance to the limit, could finally begin to ease. Unfortunately, perhaps as if to prove Max right, the first thought she had when she received a small dose of pain relief was for her aching, wet core. Max scooted up beside her on the bed and rested her head on the other pillow, forcing Chloe to move over. “It may come, but only under one condition.” Chloe nodded eagerly but she could not miss the fact that her Lady was talking to her Mistress, not to _her._ “It will have to hump my leg like the desperate bitch we both know it is.” Across the room, Rachel slid a finger inside of herself, eyes shutting and a pleased noise passing from her lips. This idea, apparently, was popular with her Mistress.

 

For half of a second she thought about complaining. If she did, though, there was all the possibility Max would change her mind. The red flame of shame never left Chloe’s cheeks as she fought to make her arms cooperate and help her reposition her body. Slowly but surely, Chloe aligned herself so that her Lady’s slightly bowed left knee was pressed against her aching, sore core. _Mistress said I did good. Rachel said I did good._ With this in mind, however embarrassing it was, Chloe began to move herself against Max. This wasn’t the _first_ time her Lady had granted her this honor, but it was usually while they sat together on the couch, perhaps watching porn or just engaging in some teasing that went out of control.

 

For all of Chloe’s half protestations, this treatment from Max especially was usually enough to reduce her to a wet, quivering mess within minutes. Now she came pre-primed. She didn’t know where to look as she rolled her hips, eagerly, quickly, harshly hard against her Lady’s knee. If she looked at Max, the woman’s face was split into such a _powerful, prideful_ grin. If she tried to look at Rachel she would have to crane her head and risk losing her balance. She would be laughed at and berated if she did. Yet, the idea of seeing her Mistress play with herself at Chloe’s expense… well, that was something else all together. She was embarrassed (well, she was embarrassed about the whole thing, which was kind of the point) when it only took her a minute or two of this hard and fast stimulation, of her grunting and whining like an animal as she fought to keep her arms straight and stiff beneath her weight. She came without a human sound, instead the grunting-snort of a beast in rut.

 

She only knew that the pressure had been building up in her core for a long time when she felt no especial wave of it as she approached orgasm. What _did_ come, what _always_ came before an orgasm in a scene as intense as this was intense joy, pleasure, the sexual equivalent of an ice cream sundae wrapped around questions and curiosities. Had she done well? Were her Mistress and Lady proud of her? Was she as sexy to their eyes as they were mindblowing to hers? Did they feel the joy in themselves that she hoped they did as she was spent? She had time in that instant of explosion, of endorphines and the proverbial but oft discussed white light of pleasure to consider _all_ of these and more before she covered her Lady’s knee with her come.

 

Later, after her Lady had had her fill of Chloe’s tongue and hands, Chloe lay with her eyes shut on Max’s chest. She could hear the sound of Rachel and Max exchanging soft kisses with one another and knew there would be all of that and more waiting for _her._ What she needed the most after a scene like that though was the quiet skin-to-skin contact, the warmth of their bodies without too much of the carnality. (She didn’t mind some, though.) It was more about the reaffirmation of _her own_ love than theirs and certain far more about that than sex. The curve of her Lady’s breast could inspire any number of lustful thoughts in Chloe normally. Here and now, they simply comforted her, as did the hand that stroked her hair, the hand which only mere moments before had been pulling it, as if trying to force Chloe’s tongue deeper than it already was.

 

“Rachel, Max?” The titles were always there outside of a scene, something she was allowed to use and sometimes did. In this moment though, Chloe needed that reconnect with the rest of the world. Slowly the two parted and turned their attention on her, vastly different looks of contentment and adoration on their faces. “I love you. I really needed today.”

 

“And that’s why you got it, pet,” Rachel promised, closing her eyes and laying back on the guest bed. Max returned to stroking her hair. The ‘guest’ bed’s sheets were in need of a good cleaning and it was too small for the three of them to fit on comfortably, but neither Chloe nor her lovers seemed to want to move to their room. That was okay. It was all, okay. _Next time I’ll have to be in more control._ In this state, Chloe knew that the reason Max had removed the clothespins and set aside other plans for inducing the pain that she knew Chloe enjoyed was because Chloe was simply becoming too overwhelmed for her own comfort levels. Had she been entirely in control, Chloe would have known it too when Rachel’s orgasm had affected her so intensely.

  


Chloe rather thought that having these two women whom she could yield control to made her a very, very lucky woman indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading. :) I'm always willing to accept criticism or have a discussion in the comments. It's worth noting that I do not personally share a couple of the fetishes involved in this, including any kind of foot partiality. (Though, I admit that I am beginning to wonder after writing this, because I did not especially intend for that kink to play a major role in it.)


End file.
